


Come Back Soon

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Flirty Park Jinyoung, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shy Mark Tuan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Mark goes on a late night snack run to his nearest convenience store and runs into a very flirty cashier.





	Come Back Soon

Mark strolled into the empty convenience store, shoving his hands deeper into the pocket of his hoodie as he raised his head to quickly scan the aisles. He tried to cover up as much as possible for this late night snack run - aka a baseball cap with a hoodie pulled over it and a black face mask - praying that this would show he wanted a little human interaction as possible. As Mark searched for a certain brand of snacks, his concentration was quickly cut off when a dull, monotone voice at the front of the store questioned,

“Hello, Sir. Anything I can help you with?”

Mark’s head turned to the sound of the voice, only to find a man leaned back in a chair behind the counter, his face covered by the gaudy gossip magazine he was reading.

“U-um no thanks.”

Mark managed to mumble out - he was never really the best with random conversations that he didn’t mentally prepare for. As he walked past the counter he heard the bored voice mutter,

“Good.”

Mark quickly walked through the aisles, scanning the shelves until he finally landed on the prize he was looking for,

“Aha!”

He muttered to himself when he finally found his younger brother’s favorite strawberry cupcakes. He grabbed a handful of the small, pink, plastic-wrapped cupcakes, before swiftly making his way to the refrigerators in the back of the store to grab some drinks. He grabbed two strawberry milks and mentally patted himself on the back as he made his way back to the front of the store. 

When he reached the front, he quickly dropped all of the items on the counter, alerting the cashier that he was ready. The man behind the counter sighed, closing the magazine he was reading and finally revealing his bored face to Mark. He threw magazine next to him on the counter, leaning forward in his chair as he eyed up the products on the counter and finally looked at the boy in front of him. Mark, avoided eye contact, staring at the ground as he fumbled with his fingers uncomfortably, praying that this interaction would be over with as quickly as possible and with minimum conversation. 

After a long moment of silence, Mark finally looked up to find out why the cashier in from of him wasn’t making any effort to scan the items on the counter. As he looked up, his eyes immediately locked with the boy in front of him, who was now staring at Mark curiously.

“Um, can I help you?”

Mark questioned awkwardly. The boy snorted, mumbling to himself,

“Funny, that’s usually my line.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at the peculiar boy in front of him, but the boy ignored it as he continued, 

“I just have a few questions, if you don’t mind, of course.”

Mark paused, staring down at the boy in front of him to examine the boy’s suddenly interested face. The boy’s raven-black hair was slightly tousled as it covered his forehead and eyebrows, and there were slight dark circles underneath the boy’s eyes. But the boy’s wide chocolate eyes, pink puffy lips, and deep dimples seemed to work in perfect harmony to distract Mark from everything else. The boy stared up at Mark with questioning eyes, waiting for a response, and Mark eventually gave him a short nod to allow him to continue.

“Yay, ok first off, are you a model or a k-pop star or something?”

Mark couldn’t help but laugh when he heard the boy’s first question, not quite sure what he should have expected. 

“I mean c’mon! You’re literally dressed like a k-pop star trying to hide from your fans right now. Plus, I can’t even see your whole face under that mask but I can already tell it’s good one.”

The boy leaned forward, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His face was blank, as if he was just stating simple facts, and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s blunt honesty. Mark giggled as he reached up to pull off his face mask and talk properly, finally revealing his whole face to the cashier in front of him,

“Sadly no, I’m just a boring college student. Also how can you judge that just by seeing a person’s eyes?”

The boy shrugged. His eye scanned Mark’s face before he bluntly replied,

“I mean you just proved I was right. Guess I just have a gift, huh?”

Mark felt a heat rise to his cheeks as he chuckled at the boy. He watched the cashier in front of him as hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a proper response,

“Well, I mean I could say the same for you,”

Mark leaned closer to the boy, crossing his arms and resting them on the counter as he continued,

“You look like you could be an actor.”

The boy had a slight smirk on his face as he leaned closer, voice lowering as he questioned,

“An actor, really? That’s a first. What, you don’t think could make it as a k-pop star?”

Mark pretended to be deep in thought, looking up as he tapped on his chin and hummed,

“Hmm I guess that depends on how well you sing. You look more like the serious actor type to me.”

The boy’s eyebrows raised, an amused smile forming on his lips,

“Oh really? You think I’m the serious type?”

Mark giggled, meeting the boy’s smiling eyes as he stuck out his tongue and muttered,

“I mean, have you heard how you greeted your customers?”

The boy’s eyes widened as his mouth formed an ‘O’ and he placed his hand on his chest in mock offense. He stared at Mark for a moment before bursting out into laughter and gently slapping Mark on the shoulder,

“Hey! That’s not fair! You trying sounding excited after sitting in an empty convenience store for four hours.”

The boy pouted slightly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and Mark couldn’t help but giggle at the cute expression.

“You know you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Mark stated before his brain could process what he was saying. His eyes widened as the words left his lips and suddenly he felt frozen in place. He felt himself begin to cringe as the boy in front of him hesitated, when suddenly the boy broke out into a wide grin, leaning forward again as he pouted and questioned,

“Only when I’m angry, Mr. Kpop?”

Mark broke out into giggles again, feeling the panic slowly dissipate again. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he leaned closer and pouted back at the boy,

“No, not only then. Also, Mr. Kpop? We are definitely going to have to change that name, Mr. Actor.”

The boy chuckled, nodding in agreement before looking down and scanning the items in front of him,

“Alright, how about...Strawberry Boy?”

Mark’s eyebrow raised questioningly as he looked down and that’s when he finally noticed the pile of pink that he placed on the counter. He chuckled more as he shook his head side to side and began to explain himself,

“I don’t know if that nickname counts since these technically aren’t for me.”

Mark pointed to the objects in front of him as he spoke, a small grin growing on his lips. The boy in front of him raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he questioned,

“Oh really? Then, who are they for? Girlfriend?... Boyfriend?”

Mark chuckled lowly, shaking his head again as he responded,

“No, actually it’s for my younger brother.”

The boy raised both eyebrows, a smirk on his face as he responded,

“Oh, wow. What a good older brother, Mr. K-pop!”

Mark chuckled, lowering his head shyly,

“Not always. I’m being nice now because he’s not feeling well and I know these will cheer him up.”

The boy smiled gently, his voice quiet as he responded, 

“Well that still sounds like a good brother to me.”

As the boy finished his sentence, a jingle was heard from the front door as another customer walked in as strolled to the back of the store. Mark glanced at the customer before turning back to the boy and scratching his neck awkwardly,

“Um I should probably pay for these now, huh?”

The boy chuckled, leaning back into his chair as he began to scan the items and bag them up. Mark swiped his card and the boy reached over the counter to hand him the plastic bag with his belongings. As Mark reaches over to grab the bag, their fingers brushed together and Mark couldn’t help the slight panic that rose as he quickly grabbed the bag and pulled his hand away. The boy’s smirk was now replaced with interested stare as he scanned Mark’s face and Mark felt uncomfortable again under the boy’s intense stare, lowering his head again as he broke the silence,

“Um, thanks, Mr. Actor.”

“Jinyoung.”

Mark looked up at the boy again, his eyebrows raised,

“Huh?”

“The name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung.”

The boy had a small smile on his face and Mark looked down to find his outstretched hand. Mark reached out awkwardly to shake the boy’s hand, trying not to focus on the warmth that radiated from the boy’s hand or the strength in his grip.

“N-nice to meet you, Jinyoung. I’m Mark. Mark Tuan.”

The boy’s smirk - which Mark has now gotten used to - spread across his face once again as he winked and his low voice responded,

“Nice to meet you too, Mark Tuan. Come back soon.”

 

$$$

 

“Markkkkk! MarkmarkMarkmarkmarkkkk!”

Mark groaned loudly as he dragged himself to his brother’s room - which was across from his.

“What do you want, Yugyeom?”

Mark walked into his brother’s room, only to find him on his stomach, spread across his floor, his face stuck in the carpet. Mark kicked at his shoulder as he waited for the boy’s muffled response,

“Marrkkkkkk, can you be an amazing brother and go buy me some chicken soup and energy drinks?”

Mark’s face twisted in disgust at the response,

“What a weird combination.”

He muttered and the boy rolled over onto his back to look up at Mark, groaning loudly as he begged,

“Pleaseeeeee, I’m still not feeling too great and I know chicken noodle soup is good for when you’re sick, but I have no energy to cook or do anything. Plus, I need the energy drinks if I ever want to finish this calculus homework!”

Mark rolled his eyes,

“I could always make the soup for you, you know?”

The boy made gagging noises as he responded,

“Like I’m ever going to trust your cooking again! You nearly burned down the house last time!”

Mark threw his hands up as he strolled out of Yugyeom’s room and into his own. He searched for the first hoodie he could find as he yelled out to his brother,

“It was one time! One single time! But fineee, I’ll stop by the convenience store again.”

He heard his brother cheering from across the hall as he threw on a black baseball cap and a red hoodie. He grabbed his wallet and his phone, shoving them into his pockets as he walked out of the apartment and locked the door.

He tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as he strolled along the sidewalk to the nearest convenience store. As he gazed at the neighborhood around him, his mind couldn’t help but wander back to the boy from two days ago. Mark couldn’t help the little grin that stayed on his face the whole walk to the store.

 

The bell jingled as Mark opened the door to the store and turned to look at the cashier. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he heard a familiar bored voice say,

“Hello. Anything I can help you with?”

Mark walked up to counter where the boy sat, his face currently covered by another gaudy magazine. Mark’s voice was deep and teasing as he responded,

“Yeah actually, I need help understanding how you could possibly read those things.”

The boy’s magazine lowered slowly to reveal his smirking face. His eyes twinkled as he threw the magazine to the other side of the counter and leaned forward,

“Excuse you, they are very interesting to read! Especially after sitting here in the most boring place imaginable!”

Mark chuckled, placing his hands on the counter as he leaned forward too and whispered,

“Honestly, I could definitely think of more boring places.”

The boy chuckled, leaning back in his seat with a grin as he teased,

“Mark Tuan, I know I told you come back soon, but I didn’t expect you to miss me so quickly.”

The boy winked as he finished his sentence and Mark felt a sudden burst of confidence as he began to feel comfortable with the boy, ignoring the slight burning of his cheeks,

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. It’s impossible to stay away, Park Jinyoung.”

Mark winked back this time and the boy’s eyes widened for a split second before he broke out into quiet laughter. Mark smiled as he watched the boy, turning away after a few moments to scan the aisles,

“Other than coming here for you, of course, could you tell me where the chicken noodle soup is?”

Jinyoung smirked, rolling his eyes as he muttered, “He only wants me for my soup,” and pointed to one of the shelves. Mark chuckled, thanking the boy as he walked towards the shelves and began scanning the different cans. Once he spotted his brother’s favorite brand, he grabbed three of the cans. He cradled them in one arm as he made his way to the back of the store for drinks. He grabbed a few energy drinks - for both him and Yugyeom - before strolling back to the front of the store and dropping the items on the counter. 

Jinyoung eyed the items curiously again, looking up at Mark with a raised eyebrow,

“That’s classic sick kid soup. Is your brother still not feeling well?”

Mark nodded, slightly surprised that Jinyoung seemed to remember everything Mark had told him.

“Yeah, I think he’s just got the cold but I know anything is rough for an overworked high schooler.”

Jinyoung smiled gently as he looked up at Mark and nodded,

“Yeah, it really is. Also Mark Tuan, you just keep proving what a good brother you are, huh?”

Mark chuckled, shaking his head again as he replied,

“Like I said before, not always. I’m being nice because he sick.”

Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief, glancing at the cans before looking back up at Mark again with an unreadable expression.

“Um-“

Both boys spoke at the same time, quickly stopping to let the other speak,

“Uh, you first.”

Mark chimed in,

“No, no, you first.”

Jinyoung replied gently, smiling back at Mark. Mark looked down shyly again, starting to fumble with string of his hoodie as he tried to force the words out of his mouth,

“I-well, I was wondering if maybe we could swap numbers. It would be nice to chat with you outside of a convenience store.”

Mark looked up at the end of his sentence to try and see the boy’s reaction. When he looked up, he found the boy smiling widely, nodding quickly after as he responded,

“Uh yeah, yeah...that sounds great! I’d like that.”

Mark smiled to himself as he reached into his pocket to fish out his phone. He opened up his contacts and handed his phone to Jinyoung, and Jinyoung did the same. After he typed in his number and the name “Mark Tuan (Mr.Kpop ☆)”, Mark handed the phone back to Jinyoung and took his back. As he looked down at his phone to save the contact, he read the name “Park Jinyoung (Your Favorite cute cashier ♡)” and couldn’t help the small grin that grew on his face. He looked up to find Jinyoung grinning as he looked up from his phone too.

“Um so what were you going to say?”

Jinyoung’s eyes brightened as he suddenly remembered what he wanted to say,

“Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Mr. Kpop. All I wanted to say was I like the red hoodie on you.”

Jinyoung winked as he continued,

“It’s nice seeing you with a little bit of color on. You look more and more like a K-pop star now.”

Mark giggled as he replied,

“Hm guess I should wear red more often.”

Jinyoung’s smile grew as he nodded gently and leaned forward. The store went silent as the boys locked eyes and Mark felt himself slowly begin to lean closer. Jinyoung’s lips parted slightly and Mark glanced down to watch the movement before looking up to meet Jinyoung’s dark eyes. Jinyoung’s fingers slid forward on the counter to gently brush over the back of Mark’s hand, and Mark felt a slight shiver run through his arm as he leaned closer, their lips now mere centimeters apart.

Suddenly, a jingle was heard as the door to the store opened and Mark pulled away from the counter quickly as Jinyoung slid back into his seat. Mark scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, glancing at the floor before looking back up at Jinyoung - whose cheeks and ears were beet red for the first time. Mark couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the boy’s pouty pink lips and big red ears. He coughed awkwardly to get Jinyoung’s attention and when Jinyoung finally looked at him again, Mark shot him a small grin as he whispered,

“So I guess I should probably pay for these, huh?”

Jinyoung shook his head as he broke out in giggles and began to scan the items. Mark smiled to himself as he paid for the items and reached out to take the plastic bag. Jinyoung smiled bashfully as he handed Mark the bag over the counter. As Mark grabbed the bag from Jinyoung, he took the opportunity to grab Jinyoung’s hand and tug him closer. Jinyoung’s eyes widened in shock as he stumbled onto the counter and landed close to Mark, and Mark leaned in to close the distance between them, landing a small kiss on Jinyoung’s plush lips. Mark smiled as the plastic bag slid from Jinyoung’s fingers and into Mark’s hand. 

After a moment, he pulled away, brushing his hand along Jinyoung’s as he moved the bag to his side. Jinyoung’s eyes were wide as he slid back into his seat and Mark couldn’t help but giggle.

“Bye, Actor Park.”

A wide grin spread across Jinyoung’s face as he leaned on the counter and waved goodbye at Mark. Mark giggled as he swung his bag back and forth and strolled out of the store. His cheeks felt like they hurt from smiling the entire walk home but Mark didn’t really care as he swung his apartment door open and strolled inside, his head still held high. He dropped the soup cans on the kitchen counter and grabbed two energy drinks before swiftly making his way to the bedroom doors. He knocked as he swung open Yugyeom’s bedroom door and found the boy now spread out, face down on his bed. Yugyeom picked up his head to find out who was disturbing his suffering time and his face twisted in disgust when he saw Mark,

“Gross, why are you smiling so much?”

Mark shrugged, brushing him off as he roughly tossed an energy drink at the boy. Yugyeom yelped as he fumbled to catch the can, shooting him a dirty look before muttering out a “Thanks, bro.” Mark shot Yugyeom a wicked smile as he shut the door and yelled out,

“I’ll call you when the soup is ready!”

Yugyeom yelled back a “thank you” and Mark grinned as he strolled to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soup. As he searched around for a good pot to cook the soup in, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He stood up and fished his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen to read the notification. He felt his smile grow impossibly wider as he looked down at his phone and read:

 

From: Park Jinyoung (Your Favorite cute cashier ♡)

 

Nice seeing you again, Mr. Kpop. Come back soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot! Lemme know what your favorite part was :) Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it ^^


End file.
